Second Change
by Der Kaiser Witch King
Summary: AR!Story; Sibling!Twin!1st&10thGen [ "Jika ada yang namanya kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, berjanjilah meski harus menunggu sepuluh, seratus, atau seribu tahun lagi kita akan bertemu kembali." —sebuah janji masa lalu, yang terdengar konyol, namun siapa yang menyangka akan terjadi? "—apakah kau percaya dengan kesempatan kedua?" ] —Pair : D18, 8059, 6927 & The 1st Gen


_'Jika ada satu saat dimana kita terlahir kembali—suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu. Meskipun itu sepuluh, seratus, atau seribu tahun lagi.'_

_._

_._

_"Kita memang berpisah sekarang—" pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap kepada enam orang yang ada di depannya dengan senyuman miris. Hari ini sudah berakhir, apa yang sudah mengikat mereka bertujuh—selama belasan tahun mereka bersama pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir saat ini._

_"Kenapa penghianat ini ada disini!?"_

_"Hanya untuk kali ini," pemuda itu tersenyum pada pemuda lain berambut merah yang merupakan sahabat pertama dan tangan kanannya itu, "aku hanya ingin melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kita semua berpisah sebentar lagi."_

_..._

_"—inginnya mengatakan itu," pemuda itu tertawa dan mencoba untuk santai meskipun tampak kesedihan di wajahnya, "tetapi berjanjilah. Jika memang ada kehidupan setelah kematian, meskipun kita harus menunggu sepuluh, seratus, atau seribu tahun lagi... kita akan bertemu lagi."_

_"Tentu Giotto," pemuda Jepang berambut hitam itu tampak tersenyum lebar dan merangkulkan bahunya pada bahu pemuda itu, "sampai kapanpun, kita akan bersama. Dan kau akan tetap menjadi langit kami."_

_"Terima kasih Ugetsu," Giotto tersenyum pada sang Rain Guardian yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Menoleh pada semua yang tampak tersenyum padanya, "—kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi perpisahan. Untuk sementara."_

_Dan semuanya tampak mengangguk sebelum berpaling satu sama lainnya, menjauh dan memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Namun matanya tampak menuju pada seseorang disana yang tampak berjalan menjauhinya. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak, dan menghalanginya untuk pergi lebih jauh lagi._

_"Ada apa..."_

_Dan hening menjawab._

_"—jagalah Vongola, Spade..." Giotto tersenyum pada sang Mist Guardian yang ada di depannya yang hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum berjalan menjauh kembali meninggalkannya sendirian, "jawab Spade..."_

_Langkah sang Mist Guardian terhenti._

_"—apakah kau percaya, pada kesempatan yang kedua...?"_

.

.

**Second Chance**

Family / Friendship

First Gen&amp;Tenth Gen Sibling (Twin!First&amp;Tenth Gen)

Rated : T

Warning : BL; Reincarnated!Fic, AR!Story, Typo bertebaran.

Pairing : DaeGio—6927, U02—8059, 1stCavaAlau—D18, RF?

Disclaimed : KHR belong Amano Akira

.

**Prologue—The Twins**

.

.

_"Aku akan menunggumu—sampai kapanpun..."_

"...n... nii-san..."

Matanya membuka perlahan, tubuhnya masih terasa mati rasa. Kesadarannya tidak sepenuhnya ia dapatkan, namun tenaganya sudah cukup untuknya mengetahui apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Mata aunburn dan juga warna rambut cokelat yang ia dapatkan.

"Tsuna... ada apa?"

Ia bangkit, tangannya tampak mengacak rambut kuningnya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Ieyasu-nii?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Ia tertawa dan mengusap rambut pemuda imut yang ada di depannya.

"Karena kau sedang menangis—" anak laki-laki itu tampak membulatkan matanya dan segera mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata itu. Benar saja, tangannya langsung basah oleh air mata yang tampak tidak sadar keluar, "—apakah kau bermimpi buruk?"

...

"Tidak Tsuna," anak itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, "dan bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku nii-san? Usia kita hanya berbeda beberapa menit."

"Karena kau lebih bisa diandalkan. Kaa-san dan otou-san juga setuju," Ieyasu melihat laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Adiknya, Sawada Tsunayoshi—13 tahun memang terkenal ceroboh dan (kata orang) tidak bisa diandalkan. Namun, bagaimanapun pemuda ini adalah adik kembarnya.

Sawada Ieyasu, 13 tahun—lebih tua 1 jam dari Sawada Tsunayoshi adiknya. Perbedaan dengan adiknya adalah warna rambut dan matanya. Sementara adiknya berwarna cokelat, ia memiliki warna kuning untuk rambutnya dan orange untuk matanya. Pintar, sangat bisa diandalkan. Meskipun ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan cepat sakit, namun ia tetap menjadi andalan dari Namimori.

Berbeda dengan adiknya yang terkenal ceroboh dan dame, bahkan orang tua mereka benar-benar membedakan mereka. Namun tidak untuk Ieyasu. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari orang tua mereka. Tidak pernah menganggap adiknya sebagai orang yang gagal dan selalu mendukungnya untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Dimana ia melihat seorang pria berambut biru yang tampak berada di sebuah batu nisan. Dan selalu—setiap terbangun dari tidurnya ia menangis tanpa sadar dan tidak begitu mengingat mimpi itu.

_ 'Itu cukup menyebalkan,'_ Ieyasu menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ie-nii..."

"Hm?"

"Ini sudah jam 7 pagi," dan mereka harus masuk sekolah pukul setengah delapan.

...

—ya. Setengah delapan.

"GAAAH!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Tsuna, kita bisa terlambat dan dihukum oleh duo skylark itu!"

Ieyasu tampak berlari bersama dengan Tsuna menuju ke sekolah mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin sampai adiknya dihajar lagi oleh seseorang bersurai raven, dan jangan lupa untuknya yang juga akan dihajar oleh seseorang.

"Te—tetapi kaa-san mengatakan kalau aku harus membiarkanmu tidur sebentar. Tadi malam nii-san demam bukan?"

"Sesekali kau harus memberitahu kaa-san Tsuna, kalau kau tahu aku tidak akan mungkin mau dibangunkan jam segitu," Ieyasu hanya menghela nafas sebelum menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk, "tenang, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya."

"H—Hai, nii-san..."

Dan sementara mereka berdua berlari kearah sekolah, tampak tiga orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka. Dua diantara mereka tampak sangat mirip satu sama lainnya dan sangat terlihat jelas kalau mereka adalah kembar.

Saat Ieyasu dan juga Tsuna melewati mereka, salah satu dari mereka tampak berhenti dan berbalik, melihat punggung mereka yang menjauh.

_'Sepertinya—aku pernah melihatnya...'_

"Asari, ada apa?" Ayah mereka menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang tampak terlihat bingung itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tampak tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat saat ayahnya membuka sebuah rumah didepannya, "baiklah, ini adalah rumah kita!"

"Dan mulai sekarang, artinya Asari akan tinggal dengan kita untuk seterusnya bukan," salah satu pemuda yang merupakan kembaran pemuda bernama Asari itu tampak menaruh tangannya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Maa, sejak dulu aku ingin tinggal denganmu dan oyajii, Takeshi—tetapi tahu sendiri kalau oyajii tidak memperbolehkanku sampai kondisiku benar-benar stabil," pemuda itu tampak mengangkat bahunya dan segera berjalan kearah rumah yang ada di depannya itu, "—mulai besok aku akan sekolah bukan?"

"Ya, kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja."

"Ayolah oyajii," dan pintu tertutup. Ieyasu tampak menyadari perasaan yang sama saat itu, berhenti dan menoleh kearah belakangnya.

_ 'Perasaan apa ini...?'_

.

.

CRING!

Pagi itu, Nami-Chuu lebih tampat seperti sebuah kantor polisi daripada sekolah. Dengan beberapa pukulan, dan beberapa orang yang diborgol. Ya, tidak salah dengar—salah satu dari dalang perbuatan ini memang menggunakan borgol sebagai hukuman anak-anak itu.

"Inspeksi dadakan setelah aku tidak masuk beberapa hari—dan semakin banyak murid yang melanggar," pemuda berambut platinum itu tampak menoleh pada pemuda yang mirip dengannya berwarna hitam—rambutnya maksudnya, "kau semakin lengah Kyouya."

"_Shut up_, Kyou—mereka hanya tidak jera saja," menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu yang hanya mendengus dan kembali berurusan dengan murid-murid itu.

"Kyou-san!" pemuda itu menoleh saat nama itu dipanggil. Menemukan pria berambut elvis yang tampak memegangi tubuh pemuda berambut platinum disana yang hampir ambruk, "anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Lepaskan Tetsu, aku tidak apa-apa—" pemuda itu menepis tangan pemuda lainnya yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Wajah pucat pemuda itu lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dan bisa dilihat beberapa tetes keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak sehat, jangan menggangguku dengan kondisimu. Pergilah," pemuda bernama Kyouya tampak menoleh pada pemuda bernama Kyou yang merupakan kakak kembarnya. Meskipun sikap dan juga kekuatannya sama, namun tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa jam itu lebih lemah daripada yang terlihat.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Dan jangan menganggapku lemah jika kau sendiri tidak pernah mengalahkanku Kyouya," dengan senyuman meremehkan, tampak Kyou menatap kearah Kyouya yang menatapnya kembali dengan kesal.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini—kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa melakukan itu..."

Hibari Kyouya, dan Hibari Kyou—satu lagi dari kembar dua yang identik yang tinggal di Namimori. Keduanya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan Nami-chuu, dan tidak ada yang mengalah hingga kepala sekolah yang tidak ingin cari mati mengangkat mereka berdua menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Satu Hibari Kyouya sudah mengerikan, silahkan bayangkan dua Hibari Kyouya di satu tempat.

"HIEEE!" Dan Tsuna serta Ieyasu yang baru tiba disuguhkan pemandangan duo skylark yang tampak saling bertarung dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh bagian depan Nami-chuu.

Yah, hari-hari yang normal disana.

.

.

"EXTREEEME!"

"TO THE LIMIT!"

Dan dua orang yang sedang berada di salah satu klub di Nami-Chuupun tampak sangat bersemangat saat melakukan latihan tinju. Bersama dengan adik perempuan mereka yang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang kembar itu.

"Kyoko-chan, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini!"

"—tentu, aku akan menyisakan pemenang kedua untukmu Ryouhei, karena dengan bantuan doa dan Tuhan, aku akan memenangkan juara pertamanya!"

"Tentu tidak Ryou, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Kita lihat saja, ayo latihan kembali!"

"Berjuanglah onii-chan!"

Sasagawa Ryou dan juga Ryouhei, ketua dari klub tinju yang sekali lagi sama dengan duo skylark nun jauh disana tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang menjadi ketua dari klub itu dan berakhir dengan dua ketua dalam satu klub. Si kembar ini memiliki banyak kesamaan, bahkan yang membedakan mereka hanyalah rambut mereka. Sasagawa Ryouhei dengan rambutnya yang putih, dan Sasagawa Ryou yang memiliki rambut hitam.

Mereka memiliki adik perempuan bernama Sasagawa Kyoko yang entah bagaimana bisa betah dengan teriakan mereka yang—

"EXTREEEME!"

"TO THE LIMIT!"

—ya, yang Extreme atau to the Limit—atau apapun itu.

.

.

"Mwahahaha! Lambo-sama akan mengalahkan Reborn hari ini!"

Nun jauh disana, tampak seorang anak balita berusia 5 tahun berambut afro hitam bermain-main dengan anggur dan kuenya serta granat disana. Dan di sebelahnya, tampak anak berusia 5 tahun juga yang mirip dengan balita itu, berambut hijau afro dengan tanda bintang di bawah matanya.

"Yare-yare, kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejar Hitman itu Lambo..."

"Lampo, kau harus ikut sebagai anak buahku!"

"Hah?" Lampo dan Lambo Bovino, si balita kembar dari keluarga Bovino. Memiliki wajah yang kembar, namun sikapnya yang sedikit berbeda. Lampo Bovino—yang diberikan nama oleh ayahnya dari nama Thunder Guardian Vongola Pertama karena wajah mereka yang mirip, memiliki sikap yang lebih pendiam namun pemalas.

Dan Lambo Bovino, lebih hiperaktif namun juga terkenal pemalas dan juga nakal.

"Lambo, kau tidak boleh mengganggu Lampo!" Oh, jangan lupakan ayah mereka yang selalu lebih memanjakan Lampo yang membuatnya terobsesi dengan delusinya yang mengatakan kalau Lampo adalah—yah, Lampo—Thunder Guardian Vongola Pertama yang bereinkarnasi.

Orang-orang mengatakan ayah mereka gila—namun siapa yang menyangka kalau delusi itu benar?

"Reborn akan melatih Vongola Decimo sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut Lambo?"

"Baiklah!"

"Aku akan ikut," Lampo—sekali lagi tampak terkadang terlihat cukup dewasa, tahu jika perkataan dari ayahnya adalah untuk menjauhkannya dari rumah, "dan Lampo-sama tidak suka ditahan dan diperintah papa."

.

.

"Tidak."

Asap mengepul di salah satu beranda yang ada di salah satu apartment di Italia. Dimana pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menatap kesal sambil memegang batangan kanker di tangannya—duduk di tempat tidur yang ada di sisi jendela.

"Kalau alasannya adalah karena kau menganggapku lemah, buktikan apakah panahmu dan juga dinamitku sama kuatnya atau bahkan aku yang menang!" Kali ini pemuda berambut perak yang tampak menatap kesal pemuda di depannya yang tidak acuh.

"Kau belum mengerti Hayato, bukankah itu yang dikatakan oleh Shamal?"

"Aku sudah mengerti, dan aku sudah lebih kuat! Shamal tidak mengerti kekuatanku!" Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan ia masih menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya, "—Gaspare!"

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah pukulan yang 'tidak terlalu' kencang didapatkannya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Gokudera Hayato dan juga Gaspare, anak dari Lavina dan salah satu boss mafia kecil di Sicilly Italia. Hayato diasuh oleh ayahnya sejak kecil hingga usia 7 tahun saat mengetahui kalau ibunya tewas karena ayahnya.

Dan sekarang ia bersama dengan kembarannya Gaspare yang selalu bersama dengan ibunya Lavina sejak bayi

. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang tidak memanggilku dengan nama asliku?"

"Untuk tidak melakukannya," Hayato menghela nafas dan menoleh pada pemuda itu, "—tetapi aku tidak perduli! Berlatihlah denganku! Kau tahu kalau Vongola Decimo akan dilatih sebentar lagi, dan kudengar ia seusia denganku dan berada di Jepang! Aku ingin lebih kuat untuk mengetestnya, G!"

Gerakannya selalu terhenti saat sedang mendengar kata Vongola.

"Tidak."

.

.

"Nagi."

Pemuda berambut biru tampak berjalan kearah sebuah kamar sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Membukanya perlahan untuk menemukan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tampak duduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan kaa-san padamu lagi..."

"Ti—tidak apa Roku-nii, bagaimana testmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada masalah," pemuda itu tersenyum dan duduk di samping gadis itu, "apakah kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu lagi tentang kakakmu yang lain?"

...

"Karena aku nii-san diculik dan hingga sekarang tidak pernah lagi ditemukan. Tentu saja kaa-san menyalahkanku," tertawa pelan, ia menghela nafas sebelum pemuda itu mendorong kepala gadis itu dan menyenderkannya pada bahunya, "—Roku-nii?"

"Ia tidak menghilang karena kau Nagi," pemuda itu mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, "jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kaa-san..."

"Um, tenang saja—bukankan Roku-nii selalu mengatakannya padaku setiap hari?" Nagi tersenyum dan menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum juga melihatnya. Kashiwara Nagi dan juga Kashiwara Roku—dua kakak beradik yang tinggal bersama dengan ibu dan ayah tirinya. Mereka memiliki satu saudara lagi, kembaran dari Roku dan juga kakak dari Nagi—yang menghilang saat usianya 5 tahun hingga sekarang.

Tentu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa dan apa yang terjadi pada saudara mereka yang lain bukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi les dulu nii-san, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nii-san dan aku akan datang lebih cepat!" Nagi tampak benar-benar bersemangat, dan berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tidak pernah menyangka, kalau hari itu—ia tidak akan merayakan ulang tahun kakaknya di rumah. Setelah sebuah truk menghantam dan mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

"Kaa-san akan mengirimkan tutor untuk kalian berdua. Ie-kun karena jarang masuk, dan Tsu-kun yang harus meningkatkan nilaimu."

Tentu berita yang 'cukup' mengejutkan untuk kembar Sawada itu saat mereka kembali ke rumah mereka. Yang benar saja, mereka baru SMP dan ibu mereka sudah menyewa tutor untuk mereka? Memangnya mereka akan masuk universitas?

"Dan tidak ada penolakan Tsu-kun, kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan berguna di masa depan nanti," Tsuna tampak ber'hiee' ria dan menghela nafas sementara Ieyasu tampak menatap kesal ibunya yang sekali lagi membuat Tsuna tidak percaya diri dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, "kaa-san menemukan ini di depan rumah."

Nana mengeluarkan sebuah kertas selebaran.

"Akan menjadikan anak anda pemimpin yang hebat dengan bantuan tutor terbaik."

Dan Tsuna serta Ieyasu tampak sweatdrop mendengar selebaran itu.

"Itu pasti hanya surat kaleng kaa-san, kau tidak perlu mempercayainya bukan," Ieyasu tampak menghela nafas dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak kembarnya itu.

"Ciaosuu!"

Ketiga penghuni rumah itu tampak menoleh sekeliling untuk menemukan balita berusia 5 tahun yang tampak berdiri diatas kursi ruang makan mereka. Bertopi fedora, memakai jam hitam dan memiliki pacifier berwarna kuning di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Reborn, dan aku adalah tutor yang dimaksud," jawabnya pada Tsuna yang membungkuk dan melihat pemuda itu. Nana tampak terkejut begitu juga sang bungsu dari kembar Sawada yang setelah itu tertawa melihat kenyataan itu.

"Kaa-san, yang benar saja—kau menyuruhku dan Ie-nii untuk diajarkan ba—UGH!" Dan sebuah tendangan di perut menumbangkannya dan tentu saja sang pelaku adalah balita bernama Reborn itu, "—a-apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku bukan bayi..."

"Darimanapun kau terlihat seperti bayi! Jangan menendangku!"

"Pa—Pacifier...?" Reborn dan kedua orang lainnya menoleh pada Ieyasu yang tampak memegangi kepalanya. Sekelibat bayangan begitu saja muncul saat pemuda itu melihat pacifier yang ada di leher Reborn.

.

.

_ "Apakah aku bisa menerima kekuatan seperti itu...?" _

.

.

"Ie-nii?"

Kepalanya seolah ingin pecah saat itu, ketika sekali lagi sekelibat bayangan perempuan berambut hitam dan beberapa orang muncul begitu saja. Cincin, tujuh buah cincin dan juga tujuh buah pacifier.

_'Siapa...'_

.

.

_"Kalau kau tidak menginginkan kekuatan Tri ni Sette itu, kau tidak perlu menerimanya Giotto..." pemuda berambut merah itu menatap pada seseorang bernama Giotto. Namun seorang pemuda lainnya berambut biru itu tampak muncul dan menatap pemuda itu._

_"Fikirkan ini demi Vongola. Jangan hanya karena rasa takutmu membuat Vongola menjadi lemah."_

_._

_._

_"Hanya karena kekuatan itu, dan semuanya menjadi hancur!"_

_"Giotto, kau harus memutuskannya..." _

.

.

"IE-NII!"

Dan kegelapan ia dapatkan saat tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sekelibat bayangan terakhir yang ia dapatkan dengan sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Tidak, suara itu tentu ia kenal—sangat mirip dengan suaranya.

Tetapi siapa...?

.

.

_"Aku akan menghancurkan kekuatan ini..."_

.

.

** To be Continue**

.

.

Oke, my first ffic tentang D18 dan pair lainnya ditambah First Gen ^^ disini Gio dan yang lainnya reikarnasi dan jadi kembaran dari Tsuna dkk. Mereka hilang ingatan dan pada akhirnya nanti mereka bakal ingat kok #mungkin.

Nama-namanya ada yang diganti ya :

Giotto – Ieyasu Sawada

G – Gaspare (G sih)

Ugetsu – Asari (sama aja :/)

Knuckle – Ryou

Alaude – Kyou

Daemon – Roku

Lampo – (tetap) Lampo

.

Nanti 1st Cavallone pake nama Enzo ya ^ ^ soalnya banyak yang pake nama itu walau bukan official. Dia juga reikarnasi dan alasannya bakal ada nanti :)

.

RnR? Maaf kalau Gaje ._.


End file.
